Hypertension is a causative factor in the genesis of many cardiovascular diseases, and is thus the focus of much current research. We are investigating and evaluating -- at the cellular, molecular enzymological and whole animal levels -- novel but structurally simple compounds of our own design which have the potential of acting as antihypertensive agents. Our compounds are designed so that in many cases they can act as pro-drugs or suicide substrates which we expect to affect principally the peripheral nervous system, although in some cases central effects may also be present. A variety of experimental approaches, ranging from bioassays to subcellular fraction experiments to enzymatic studies, are being employed. It is hoped that our results will establish the basis for design of new classes of clinically useful compounds.